I love you
by XxX-Beloved-XxX
Summary: I love you" Are the words Soubi wants to hear from Ritsuka but the only time he can hear them is when Ritsuka dreams about his brother Semei.


Authors Note: Okay this is my first Loveless Fanfiction! Woot for me. Hopefuly it's good. Now all characters in this story belong to their rightful owners. How this story is set up is...  
Next part  
Flashback. I should of used a diffrent symbol but I'm lazy to. So ENJOY!

_What dose it mean to trust?  
What dose it mean to believe?  
Every word you said sounds so true.  
But it only sounds true because you make it sound true.  
And I believe it, each time you say it..._

"I love you"  
Were the words said by some one close. Like a whisper close by "I love you Ritsuka" repeated the person. Standing close to his Sacrifice while those words past his smooth lips. "Soubi.." Ritsuka whispered back. The young male adult looked down at the cat boy and had a fainted smile go across his face, Ritsuka looked at the man named Soubi and held his hand,squeezeing it tightly. Walking through the night quiet sky. Stars twinkleing above them. Ritsuka looked at Soubi then looked away, Soubi looked down at Ritsuka seeing the young boy blushing a bit.  
"I'm here Ritsuka. I'm only here for you" whispered Soubi. Ritsuka looked up at Soubi again and smiled. Squeezeing the adult's hand again and saying nothing in responce they continued walking into the night. Showing up at a house a few minutes after Soubi finaly let go of Ritsuka's hand and kissed it gently, Ritsuka watched Soubi as he stood up and released the kisses from the top of his hand.  
"But.." Ritsuka looked over his shoulder at the door then looked back at Soubi. "Mother is still up." he added and Soubi kneeled down hugging Ritsuka close. "She can't hurt you Ritsuka..." Soubi whispered and Ritsuka burried his head close to Soubi's chest. Soubi released him from the hug and lifted up his head stareing at him in his purple neko eyes. "Not while I'm around" he added then kissed Ritsuka gently on the forehead. Ritsuka nodded and walked inside his house glanceing at Soubi once more before closeing the door. The blonde hair male stood up and began walking away from the Aoyagi's house and into the night.

"You're not Ritsuka!" yelled Ritsuka mother, throwing dishes at her child. Ritsuka tried his best to dodge some of the dishes thrown at him, accept he didn't try hard enough. "Get out of my house!" she yelled again this time throwing glasses. One of the glasses hit Ritsuka in the face cutting open the flesh on his skin, "Mother stop! I'm not leaveing!" he yelled back at her. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him over to the counter, Ritsuka knew this would of happend if he came home. Why couldn't he stay at Soubi, but then his mother would worry even more since he's been staying at the Fighter's house alot lately. His mother gribbed onto his head tightly and hit it off of the edge of the counter. Takeing the pain Ritsuka only winced, knowing he could try to stop her but he can't hit his own mother. That would seem wrong, but so would takeing the beating. "Mother please stop!" he cried out but his Mother didn't listen. Hitting his head off the edge again, a few drops of blood hit the floor from Ritsuka's head, letting tears roll down his cheeks mixing in with the blood from the cut from the glass. He pulled away from his mother's tight grip but she held on "Just Die!" she screamed hitting his head one last time then dropping him to the floor. Ritsuka felt a bit dizzy and saw his mother walk out of the kitchen leaveing him on the floor. Trying to get up but couldn't he desided to try and crawl. Making a few meters from where his mother dropped him, Ritsuka stopped landing on the floor and not moving.

"Wake up" someone said close to Ritsuka's ear. He felt a poke then another "Wake up!" they yelled. Opening one eye Ritsuka seen to figures standing over the bed. "I see a eye!" yelled one of then and the other giggled. One out of the two had pink hair and the other had green. "Soubi! he's up" called the one with pink hair, Ritsuka rubbed his eyes then sat up. Soubi walked into the room holding a first-aid's kit and some food "Youji, Natsuo move please" Soubi said and they listened. Ritsuka never saw team Zero listen to Soubi before never while he was around. "How are you feeling?" asked Soubi and Ritsuka rubbed his head, "Okay I guess" he responded, bringing out bandages and alchol to clean the wounds. Ritsuka watch Soubi as he sat infront of him and began to wrap up his head "She got you good" said Youji and Soubi sent a glance over to the zero " She shouldn't be treating you like this. You're her child.." Natsuo said and Youji looked at him "She chooses too Natsuo. There nothing Ritsuka can do about child abuse unless he called someone to take her away." Soubi explained and kisses Ritsuka gently on the forehead. "Thats just stupid!" exclamed Youji "I mean, she's crazy to abuse her child!" "Don't talk about her like that!" yelled Ritsuka and Soubi turned his attencion back to his Sacrifice "Ritsuka.. take it easy" he whispered and Ritsuka shook his head "I'm not going to sit back and listen to them two over there talk about her like that!" he yelled. Youji just sighed then went over to Ritsuka and sat on the edge of the bed "It true and you know it" he whispered "Youji thats enough. Get out of the room for now with Natsuo" Soubi said and Youji shruged "Okay we'll leave" Youji said then walked out with Natsuo following behind. Soubi looked at Ritsuka and seen he was gripping the blankets on the bed "You're staying here for abit" Soubi said and Ritsuka looked at him "What about mother?" he asked and Soubi shook his head "Don't mind her" he responded and Ritsuka looked down and nodded a bit, Soubi moved a bit closer and kisses his Sacrifice's soft head then walked out. Ritsuka sat there with his head still looking at the ground, laying down on the bed that the Zero team slept in and looking at the celiling. Eyes slowly closeing as Ritsuka continued to look at the spot on the celiling then finaly he dozed off.

_The snow was falling gently, creating a chill that not even the warmth of another could vanquish. "…Soubi? If…if Seimei came back to life…if he ordered you to kill me. What would you do?" Truly shocked and taken aback, Soubi said the first thing that came to mind. "Seimei is dead." "That's why I said "if!" Ritsuka's eyes drilled into his, rendering him motionless. "Answer me, Soubi! You'd kill me, right?"Knowing that this was important, and knowing Ritsuka only deserved and honest answer, he replied in a low tone, "…probably…" When he had given that answer and visibly saw Ritsuka's heart break he had sucked in a breath at the soul wrenching pain in his own chest. It became worse when he saw Ritsuka begin to flee, to go and be alone again and push him away like he always did. He was determined not to let it happen again, and he had grabbed the boy, holding him as tightly as he could. He had given an honest response, but his next words were just as true as the ones before."If such a day comes…I'll die first."_

Youji and Natsuo sat at the end of the bed as Ritsuka dreamed, they seen him tossing and turning every 2 minutes. They thought either he was trying to get comfy or he was haveing a nightmare but they didnt know which one is was. Shrugging their shoulders they crawled on the matress that Soubi set up for them next to their bed that Ritsuka was sleeping in. "I hate the floor" Youji whispered to his partner and Natsuo nodded "Same here but Soubi said that Ritsuka can have whatever he wants or where he wants to sleep and he didn't move out of our bed so now he gets to sleep in it as long as he stays" Natsuo explained and Youji nodded "I guess your right" he said. Cuddleing closer to Natsuo and laying his head close to the others chest he sighed "How long do you think he will be around?" asked Youji and Natsuo shruged "I don't know. Hopefuly not to long" and Youji nodded "Hopefuly" he repeated then went to sleep. It was dark inside the mind of the Sacrifice, he stood there looking around the hollow room of his dream. "Ritsuka.." something whispered and he turned again "Semei?" Ritsuka whispered into the darkness "Ritsuka.." he heard his name get called again in the same direction as the last. Takeing a few steps forwards to follow the voice  
"Semei!" he shouted louder and began running "Follow my voice Ritsuka" responded the person. Ritsuka stopped running and looked around again "Semei.. I can't see a thing! please come back to me," Ritsuka dropped to his knees with his hands in his lap,looking down at the dark floor "Please... nothing is the same anymore... Please" Ritsuka begged keeping his head looking at the ground. There was no responce but he felt like something was close to him. He lifted up his head and looked around again, tears began to form in his violet eyes each time he looked around "Semei!" Ritsuka screamed then woke up. Waking team Zero from their good night sleep they looked at him, Soubi rushed into the room and walked over to Ritsuka "Are you okay?" he asked and Ritsuka looked at him "I'm fine.." he responded in a low tone of voice, Soubi knew his fighter wasent alright after he yelled his brother's name. Soubi placed a hand on his Sacrifice forehead and team Zero sat there and watch, Ritsuka watched as Soubi moved closer to his face "Are you sure it isn't anything?" he asked and Ritsuka nodded "I'm sure" he responded, Soubi looked over at Youji and Natsuo who were sitting at the table quietly he looked back at Ritsuka and smiled faintly "I'm staying with you tonight, no matter what you say" Soubi whispered and Ritsuka quickly looked up at his Fighter "No!" he shouted and Soubi's smile got a bit bigger "I am" Soubi whispered aain and Ritsuka shoook his head "I don't need to be babywatched as I sleep" he said. Giggles were comming from team Zero as they discused this "Maybe he dosent want to smell like you" Youji pointed out and Soubi looked at them "Really now. I don't think I smell" he said looking back at Ritsuka "Do I?" he questioned. Ritsuka didnt know how to responded to the Fighter's question "A bit like tobaco" he said and Soubi smiled again "Well dosen't matter. I'm staying with you in the same bed tonight, I don't care what Kio will say tomorrow" Soubi explained and layed next to Ritsuka wrapping a arm around the Sacrifice's body. "Youji, Natsuo leave" Soubi ordered and they nodded "Okay we will sleep downstairs" they said and Soubi just nodded "Or you can sleep him his room" Ritsuka pointed out and they laughed "I doubt we would" Natsuo said holding Youji's hand tightly "Like we said it smells like him and like you said in repsonce a bit like tobaco" Natsuo added then walked out with Youji. Soubi pulled Ritsuka a bit closer to his body, Ritsuka felt the warmth of his Fighters body he began to doze off again. Ritsuka felt a light kiss on the top of his head, looking up to see Soubi smiling at him "I love you Ritsuka" Soubi whispered and Ritsuka blushed "I love you too Soubi" Ritsuka responded then fell asleep.


End file.
